


A Farmers Birthday

by FarmerDelilah



Category: Hyakka Hakurou, Hyakka Hakurou Sengoku Ninpou-Chou, Nightshade／百花百狼, No Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Love, apparently this is the first fic for this fandom??, at least Hanzos route is, get on the ball guys this otome is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarmerDelilah/pseuds/FarmerDelilah
Summary: Hanzo Hattori is settled into his new life, and plans to spend a quiet evening at home with his new wife, Honoka. He's forgetting something about the day though!





	A Farmers Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I made my MCs name Honoka cause I liked it better than the default name, so I decided to stick with that. Also, this is the first piece in this fandom on AO3 I believe? Please play this game! These shinobi are very near and dear to my heart.

The sun was setting on a long, arduous day on the fields. Hanzo Hattori looked out at the crops growing before him. Sometimes, he felt it was almost surreal that he was able to take in this sight not from the perspective of a shinobi passing through, but the farmer tending to them. The ability to be a farmer had never been an option for Hanzo. The soil of his village had been weak, then it had been gone. By then he had been under his Masters rule and the way of the Shinobi guided his every thought. But no longer. Now, the acres were bountiful and rich, and they were his.

Hanzo had settled into the routine of his new life. With Honoka by his side, he felt a renewed sense of purpose and wonder with every new step he took. He had been hesitant about his next path, embarrassed at the thought of failing farming of all things. But Honoka had said that many of his skills could be traced into the skills of a farmer. Her face had been earnest, her hand squeezing his. He smiled at the memory of her resolve to calm his nerves. She had not been wrong, either. After so many swings of a scythe and hoe he realized how much strength and focus went into each day of a farmers life. The satisfaction of growing crops and providing for himself and Honoka added new dimensions of meaning to his life. His quickened his pace, eager to get home.

He opened the door to their average abode. It was small, but everything seemed small compared to the deep woods and sprawling fields they had camped within just months ago. Honoka turned to him with a smile.

“Welcome home!” She beamed. He smiled at her joy, and replied.

“I’m home.” Her following soft embrace seemed to melt away all the pain and dirt that he picked up from the field. Next, he smelled a muted but delicious scent from the kitchen. Usually they rotated the dinner schedule, and he could have sworn it was his turn that evening. He enjoyed using the crops he cultivated and what they could buy and trade from the other villagers. Honoka’s face at his creations, whether bad or good, could always provide the reaction for him to feel it was worth it. But it appeared that he would not be seeing one of those faces tonight.

She must have noticed his surprised expression, minute as it was. “I thought you’d prefer to enjoy a meal today instead of making one after a long day of work. Also, given the circumstance…” She said, in way of an explanation. Her trailing off only made Hattori more puzzled. He was tired, but there were no other circumstances that he could think of that could fill in her statement. Her eyes widened in surprise and she pulled away to look at him properly. “Hanzo, do you know what day it is today?” She asked, slightly incredulous, slightly sad. He paused and then shook his head no. “It’s your birthday Hanzo!” She exclaimed, holding him again. “How could you have forgotten?”

The man paused, remembering the date. Honoka was once again right. It was indeed Hattori Hanzo's birthday. He had not celebrated his birthday in decades, perhaps not ever. He knew the date, and that was all. It was merely a marker, unimportant except for the opportunities age gave and took. Had he told Honoka when it was? He couldn’t remember. Clearly she knew. But regardless, he had forgotten. He blushed in embarrassment at Honoka's surprise and melancholy, though he did not understand what the issue was.

“I never celebrate this day, my love. I’m sorry if I upset you. It is just an easy day to forget for me.” He replied, rubbing her head in an effort to show her it was alright. Honoka pouted half seriously, before giving him a small laugh.

“I feel like I should have expected that from you. Though I’m sad that you have not had a proper birthday, I hope I can give you one tonight.” She smiled, holding his hand. Hanzo smiled too, blushing for a completely different reason. _She’s too cute_ , he thought. He felt a soft swell of excitement bubble up his spine.

In the time it took their exchange to run its course, his meal had become ready. A bowl of kakuni was placed before him, smelling heavenly. The broth was a soft caramel. He took a bite. The pork belly melted in his mouth, and the egg provided a satisfying amount of weight to the spoonful. He closed his eyes, savouring the flavours. When he opened his eyes to take the next spoonful, he saw Honoka staring earnestly. He realized she was waiting for his thoughts.

“It’s… delicious.” He smiled, his love for her rippling through him. She broke out into a smile, clasping her hands happily.

“I’m so glad!” She replied, before dipping her spoon into the strew herself. Her own sounds of contentment with the meal filled their small home, and they enjoyed their dinner together. After they both cleaned their dishes  and put everything away Honoka turned to him, unusually shy. She took out a small parcel from the sleeve of her yukata. “I know you forgot, but I couldn’t help but get you something.” She said sheepishly. “It’s not much but… I hope you will accept it.”

He gently took the small gift from her, his heart pounding at the thoughtfulness of the gesture. Deftly untying the parcel, he held in his palm a small hand-made bowl. It was slightly lopsided, the ridges uneven under his fingers. A sprawling sea was inked inside, the black lines slanted and crashing against the stark white of the bowl. Squished kanji wrote, _Eaten alone, even sea bream loses its flavor_. He studied it with intense curiosity and wonder.

“Did you make this?” He finally asked, looking up from his gift. “I-I did. I know it’s not much, but I thought it would be fun to try my hand at pottery. And towards the end of the time you were away, I felt like that saying was really true.” Honoka spoke in a soft voice, looking down. That time still felt fresh in their minds. Both knew they never wanted to feel that longing again. Then, in a flash, she looked up at him and gave her lovely smile. “But I’m so glad that I’m able to eat with you now.” Her voice was warm, her eyes were gleaming. The setting sun streamed inside their small home and cast the blue within her eyes ablaze. Hanzo felt an unfamiliar sensation sting at his tear ducts. He loved her, he loved her, he loved her.

“T-thank you.” Was all he could get out before carefully storing his precious bowl and moving to hold her in his arms. Honoka held him just as tightly, pressing her body to his. Sometimes he felt like they could almost become one when they held each other like this. He raised her chin to look up at him, his eyes just a touch cloudy. Gently, he kissed her. He was so content, there under that summer sky. He whispered softly in her ear. 

"I will never forget this birthday."


End file.
